legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 17: Part 6/Transcript
Part 6 '' ''BRIEFING: ASSIGNMENT 002 Lambert: The case you recovered from Rio contains intel that the leader of the Dragon's Wing is located in Kampala, Uganda. We already ruled out Richard as he's serving time in prison, so you'll have to infiltrate their base and find out who's in charge of the Fire Nation supported terror cell. Cal: Intel and UAV footage show that their base is that old Grade School that the Tiger Mafia used as their base months ago before they made a full retreat. The best place to do recon is up in a nearby tree. Lambert: Just so we're clear: The entire nation of Uganda is still under martial law. Any detection by local authorities, I abort the mission immediately. Walsh: Got it. Due to the nature of this mission, William, it's just you and me on this one. Entirely boots on the ground. Full stealth. Lambert: Wes has your load-outs ready. Go kit up and I'll talk to you both once you're on the ground. CASE FILE: #001391 DRAGON'S WING BASE ON LOCATION OUTSIDE KAMPALA STORM OPERATIVES WALSH AND WILLIAM TASKED WITH IDENTIFYING THE LEADER OF THE CELL (A militant is seen on a bridge. Walsh suddenly grabs him and drags him to the ground, silencing him.) Walsh: So far, we're undetected. Cal: Let's keep it that way. (The duo makes their way to the base.) Walsh: There it is. (Sees the tree) That the tree? Cal: Yeah (The two climb up and cloak themselves. Walsh launches a tri-rotor. The tri-rotor makes it way into the base through a small opening. It records a meeting between the militants and their leader.) ???: What do you mean the attack on Rio was prevented?!! Militant: Bravo never made it back and the Princess said her guards never returned to the Fire Nation. I'm telling you, man! Someone's onto us!! (The leader executes the militant on the spot.) ???: This is the price of failure! If any of you fail, it's over! I'm not patient! I go straight to the point! If I fail the Fire Lord, he's gonna cook me! (The tri-rotor begins a scan.) Cal: Beginning facial recognition. (The scan is complete. Cal is shocked to see who the leader is.) Cal: No... fucking... way. THAT'S what he's been doing this whole time. Walsh: What is it? Cal: I have an ID on the leader. His name is Harvey Mallace. Walsh: .... No. Fucker betrayed us. Cal: He must have remained here in Uganda when he deserted us. Walsh: That fucker's dead! (Walsh tries to leave the tree.) Lambert: (Comms) Walsh, do not engage. We still don't know how far the conspiracy goes. We need more information before we can do anything to him. Cal: Lambert's right. (Retrieves drone) We need to figure out what he's up to before we make a jump... and why he turned on us. Tri-Rotor detected a computer in there. (The two get down and make their way to the entrance.) Mallace: I was fucked with for years, and I ain't letting the Fire Lord do so to me! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WAITING FOR?!! MOVE!! WE'RE GOING!!! (Mallace and his men leave the opposite way. Walsh and Cal, seeing this as a prime opportunity, enter the base and hack the laptop.) Walsh: Yeah. Turned out the Dragon's Wing was originally formed in 2004. They've been without a leader for 2 years since their original founder was killed. Mallace saw this and took command. Wes: (Comms) Guys! Police are responding to a gunshot from that school. Get out of there now! Cal: The execution. We're moving now! Lambert: (Comms) They have a helicopter inbound. Make your way to the transport Andrew Hartford provided for you. Walsh: Moving now! (Walsh and Cal make their way to the transport. They see the chopper and duck. The chopper passes and they enter the transport. Later, back at HQ, Walsh is seen sitting, angry about Mallace. Wes approaches him.) Wes: I'm sorry, Lieutenant. No one thought Mallace would be behind this. Walsh: (Sigh) He said before he left that he was messed with for years. Wes: I wonder what he means by that. Walsh: His file did say he was abused by his parents at a very young age. He found happiness when he met and fell in love with a girl. She died right when they confessed their feelings for each other in 2005. Shot in the head. Police found her body with a gaping wound in her head. Mallace must have snapped from that. Wes: Well, there's only one way to find out.... Walsh: We search his house in Los Santos. Wes: I'll get in contact with the IAA. Walsh: Sounds good. (Wes leaves. Walsh continues his research on his computer.) Walsh: What was the angle of entry? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts